Two Best Figures Friend Play Pokemon Snap
Plot Jackson and Tucker play a Pokémon game and end up crazy. Will they win this game? Game Time (Jackson look at Pikachu weird, also wearing clothes what Ash wear and a red hat) Jackson: …OOOOOOOHHHHHHH! Tucker: (Have the same clothes like Ash, also with a red hat) Fuck you Pikachu! (Jackson hold a Pikachu toy) Jackson: I just want to snap you (Break the toy and Pikachu was about to cry) Tucker: I’ll kill you all one day. (Pretend Crying) Pokémon kill my parent! (Show a fake flashback that young Tucker and his parent was walking, until a random Pokémon show up and have a gun, then shoot at his parent, and they die. The Pokémon point up his/her middle finger) Tucker: (Stop pretending) Alright, let’s picture some picture. Jackson: Let’s…let’s go! (Both of them show up in the lad with Professor Oak) Jackson: Hey Professor Oak Tucker: Hey Professor. P.O.: I been waiting for you ‘’’SHTLORD’’’ (There was a nametag that said ‘’’SHTLORD’’’ on Jackson fur) Jackson: Trust me, I will take the best picture. Let’s do it! (Show a picture of the map with P.O., Todd snap, Jackson, Tucker, and the cart) Todd snap: (do a little spin) yea! Jackson: (Saw Todd) YEA! (Now show Jackson and Tucker in the cart, riding) Jackson: I got my apple on (levitate computers and iPhone, also apple) and ready to take picture. (Jackson throw them at some Pokémon and taking picture) Jackson: Is this good? Tucker: No, you’re just throw thing at Pokémon. Jackson: Just taking picture and that all. (Show a tree) Tucker: Throw something at the tree. Jackson: (Throw a computer and a keyboard) Nothing happen. Tucker: (See a road across) Wait, what’s down there? Jackson: IT’S... (Look at the road which have nothing) nothing! (Both see a Pikachu) Jackson: I’m going to throw apple at him. (Tucker laugh loud and Jackson throwing apple at Pikachu) (Both see a big Pokémon sleeping, then Jackson throw random thing at it) Jackson: Wake up fuck face. Tucker: What’s your mom doing on this island? (Jackson throw a banana at Tucker) Jackson: (Smile a little) Shut up, you wussy. (Show Jackson and Tucker still in the cart, riding when a Meowth appear up and Jackson levitate a keyboard and was about to hit him) Jackson: I’m going a hit you with this! (Hit him with the keyboard and fell away) OH! (Tucker laugh and take a picture of it) (On the road above the water while in the cart) Jackson: Oh, what’s here? Tucker: Throw some random shit. (Jackson throw computers and iPhone, but nothing happen) Jackson: Nothing. (Then a big sea Pokémon came out) Jackson: Whoa! Tucker: Dude! (Jackson taking more picture of Pokémon, then saw a great Pokémon, then Jackson throw a computer and apple.) Jackson: Hey you, you. I’m going to throw shit you. (The Pokémon throw the computer back at Jackson and Tucker) Jackson: Whoa! (Both of them dodge it and rise a little with wide eyes on them. Now show Jackson and Tucker showing Professor Oak the picture they took. ) Jackson: (Showing the picture Pikachu hitting hit by an iPhone on a screen) this is Pikachu getting sick hurt by an iPhone! (The screen said ‘’’Let me see…This is a Pikachu!!’’’) Jackson: (Talking to P.O.) I know what a fucking Pikachu look like thank you is very much. (The screen said with the points that size has 50, the pose has 47, the technique has 0 and no special. The total was 0 point(s)) Jackson: Oh, fuck you. Tucker: Oh come on. (The next picture show butterfree getting hit by an mp3 player. It said the size has 300, pose has 700, technique has x (-5) and no special. The total was -5000 point(s)) Jackson: AH! Fuck! (Then the next picture a pidgey dead. It said that size had 740 point, then rise from -5000 to -4260.) Jackson: That’s a so-so! (Then pose has 750 points) Jackson: I been in Pokémon School for 10 year! Tucker: What?! Jackson: So I can get better at this shit! (Then it said that technique has x1 and somehow special has 999999 point(s). The total was now 996489.) (Jackson and Tucker was shocked) Jackson: ... Tucker: …but your work isn’t great. (Show Jackson reading the box) Jackson: (Reading) Press A to do it. (Talk to Tucker)You do it, I don’t want to do it. Tucker: I...I...I don’t want to do it. All I see is a thing that said ‘’’Press A to do it’’’ and there’s a picture of Professor Oak. Jackson: Yea man, do it! (Tucker sigh and press ‘’’A’’’, then show back to the picture of the map) Jackson: Go to the tunnel you bitch lord. Tucker: Why is this kid...? (Showing Todd moving his ass) Jackson: Shaking his ass in front of Oak... (Showing P.O. moving up and down) Tucker: And Professor Oak is doing something there! (Laugh hard) Jackson: He’s like ‘yea…I’m digging it’ and the kid is like ‘Oh-no, I got to get out of here’. Tucker: Oh-no, get the fuck out! (Both of them laugh out as Todd get in the cart and fly away to the tunnel) Later On Tucker: Fuck you Oak. (Levitate an iPhone and throw it at Professor Oak, then start to get upset with Tucker) P.O.: You are doing a fine job ‘’’SHTLORD’’’. (Then show Jackson and Tucker back on the cart, taking picture) Jackson: Take way good picture then the jerk. Tucker: Well, he’s an asshole. Jackson: Well yea. You know who’s an asshole, you. Tucker: ...You kill like 7 Pokémon. Jackson: They all deserve it, they were weak. Later on Professor Oak: Here is a gift for you. Jackson: No way Tucker: I don’t want your gift. (P.O. give the gift to Tucker) Jackson: How come you get a gift and not me? Tucker: He saw how wipe I was. Jackson: Professor Oak, give me your gift. Tucker: No (Open the gift and saw a note) Jackson: Just all over. Tucker: (Reading the note) Not only you can use a Pokémon ball, you can use the pester ball! Jackson: Just fuck with them. Tucker: It shoot tear gas to them eye whole. (Show them riding the same cart, then Tucker levitate the ball, then spotted a Meowth) Jackson: Why would you do this? (Tucker throw the ball at Meowth and the tear gas went around the Pokémon. It look at the gas and started to hurt his eyes. Jackson and Tucker made a weird look, then the Pokémon was gone.) Tucker: Is it dead? Jackson: I think so. (Then it pop nearby Jackson and Tucker which scared them) Jackson: AH! Tucker: Whoa! (Laugh hard) Jackson: What a troll. (Then show that Jackson and Tucker are showing the Professor picture of psyduck) Jackson: Hmm... Tucker: You have to make the professor happy so he can stop touching the little kid again. (Show the picture of Snorlax) Tucker: Snorlax is like a guy who work with building a building or road. (Now they are on a boat, but see a waterfall) Jackson: Oh shit! (They started to fly as their boat drop in) Jackson: Oh Tucker: (Saw Todd with his boat about to be in the waterfall) Look, he about to die. (As Todd boat went out, the boat flew and he was safe) Both: Aw. Tucker: That’s bullshit. (Back with showing the picture) Tucker: LOOK AT HIM DANCE, MAKE HIM DANCE! (Jackson change picture as it look like the Pokémon was dancing, they started to laugh) Jackson: And the bottom right, the professor is like ‘Yea!’ Tucker: Yea! Jackson: Yea! (Then saw Professor Oak was shade) Professor Oak, you have problem. Tucker: TO THE WINDOW!!! Same Time Jackson: MMEEOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!! Tucker: MMEEOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!! The End Category:Episodes